Threads of Fate
by KOFLeona
Summary: A whole romance thing mixed in with destiny spells some interesting events for Kaiba when he meets a tomboyish, inclined to swaring duelist, with skills to boot! Yes, a KaibaxOC pairing, live with it!


Threads of Fate  
by KOFLeona  
  
  
Kinda of AU Yu-Gi-Oh fic with an OC of mine, that will be paired with Seto Kaiba! ^^  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Continuation of a Destiny  
  
  
The Egyptian woman smiled at her visitors as the museum exhibit was being loaded for the next site. Yugi and friends returned the smile while Kaiba only stared coldly, like always. After his defeat at the Duel City tournament, Kaiba finally began to show some kindness, but was still determined to someday defeat Yugi. Until then, they were on a rather friendly basis.  
  
"Ishizu, we wanted to come and say good-bye, and to thank you for all that you told us!" Yugi explained as he shook hands with her.  
  
"I was only doing my job," she explained she said warmly.  
  
"Well, job or no job, it was a big help. Now, Yami knows what his destiny was. But, what are we supposed to do now?" Yugi inquired with curious eyes.  
  
"Yeah. We know that Yami will always be with Yugi, but what is there for him after dueling?" Tea asked.  
  
"Well, I was hoping you'd ask, because there is a continuation to the legend, as my archeological teams just found out. I suggest you brace yourself." Ishizu said. Yugi and the others nodded.  
  
"Continuation?" Kaiba repeated, raising an eyebrow. Ishizu nodded. Kaiba folded his arms irritably, a sign to go on.  
  
"Well," Ishizu began. "After the defeat of the sorcerer, he and the pharaoh returned to good terms with the other, and began to work as one, like they should. However, a war erupted, an evil force challenging the pharaoh's kingdom." Ishizu said.  
  
"A-a war? Are you saying that there'll be another tournament...one with worse intentions than Duelist Kingdom?" Yugi asked in disbelief. Ishizu nodded before continuing.  
  
"However, the fate of the kingdom would not be determined solely by the pharaoh and the sorcerer. There was a third party, a lone warrior that was bent on annihilate the evil force. Who this warrior is, has never been recorded. But we do know that the warrior would tie in deeply with the fate of the sorcerer..." Ishizu finished.  
  
Kaiba frowned. "Tie in deeply with me? Don't tell me the ancient Egyptians loved to write romance stories too. I might believe a bit in fate, but this is ridiculous." he said.  
  
Joey grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Ohh, Kaiba's gonna get hitched!? I can't believe it!!" Joey exclaimed, laughing.  
  
"That isn't the end of the story. We also uncovered another part. The warrior, believed to be a female, but it's not for certain, had two paths to choose. There was a chance that she would indeed bind herself to the sorcerer's heart and along with the pharaoh and sorcerer, defeat the evil force, or she could walk away from the sorcerer, and shatter him!" she explained gravely.  
  
"So, Kaiba could get his heart broken? This is all too weird! Why would a romance have to do with the fate of the world?" Yugi asked, no understanding. "What do you think, Yami?" Yugi thought.  
  
"I have no clue what to make of it...I don't remember this part myself." Yami answered.  
  
"The reason is that, if she strays away from Kaiba, she will only go to help the evil force she thought she wanted to defeat!" Ishizu said.  
  
"WHAT!?" This is getting crazy!!!" Joey exclaimed, aghast.  
  
"Maybe, but that is what has been decided. This is your fate, Kaiba." she said, turning to a brooding Kaiba.  
  
"For once, I'm agreeing with Wheeler. This is absurd. I refuse to believe any of this bull. I may duel in whatever tournament is thought to commence, but this lovey-dovey crap is pure nonsense..." Kaiba said, turning on his heel and leaving.  
  
"He doesn't seem to be taking this well," Tristan commented. They nodded.  
  
  
"Who are they to predict me in love?" Kaiba thought as he approached the front doors, finding the very idea laughable. "I have no time for such things. I have a company to run and Mokuba to take care of." he thought decisively. Yes, he would just dismiss the whole situation.  
  
Unfortunately, Kaiba had been too wrapped up in his thoughts, and didn't notice that he was about to run into someone!! Just as he was making his decision, he felt something smash into him with great, and his body crashing into the ground.  
  
"Damn...that hurt!" a voice, clearly female grumbled.  
  
"Great..." Kaiba thought. "I'll have to apologize and she'll probably try to squeeze some cash out of me. Typical." Kaiba thought as he got up, staring coldly at the girl picking herself up. She was about his age, eighteen, with raven black hair and red eyes against a slightly tan palette of skin. She seemed noticeably shorter than him, up to his shoulders.  
  
"Watch where you're going, baka..." she grumbled, dusting off her pants. She then looked up angrily just as he was about to walk off to his car. "Hey!" she yelled, grabbing his jacket sleeved. He eyed her critically.  
  
"What?" he growled. Was she trying to get some compensation? Well, he should've expected it.  
  
"You just walked into me, and I'm already late! I demand an apology!" she seethed, not letting go of the situation.  
  
"You want what?" he asked, in disbelief. Of all things, she wanted an apology? He looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"An apology! What did you think I wanted, money?" she asked rhetorically. "Really, just say sorry, and I'll be glad with that. You don't have to act like some stuck-up, rich punk!" she explained angrily.  
  
"I don't think so." Kaiba said, shaking her off.  
  
"Fine then, forget you!" the girl said, dismissing the matter with a hand gesture. "Bastard..." she muttered under her breath. Kaiba heard, but only continued on.  
  
Upon getting into his car, the image of that very girl who he bumped into, popped into his mind. He had to admit, she was kind of pretty, even though she didn't seem to have much grace, looking like such a tomboy at all.   
  
Then, Kaiba noticed, as he reached into his pocket for his keys, he noticed something thin that wasn't there before. Taking hold of the mysterious object, he took it out and frowned. It was a Duel Monsters Card, but definitely not one of his. Could it have been that girl's? Hm, he might check into it...Skull Knight, interesting.  
  
*note- Skull Knight is a Fusion monster, a dark spellcaster formed by fusing Ancient Brain and Tainted Wisdom*  
  
  
"Man, that was weird, well not really. I've met tons of rude guys, all the same. They all think they're better than others, especially girls." Maya thought, tucking away an annoying strand of her long auburn hair before sticking her hands in her pocket. Uh oh...something was not right.  
  
Whipping out her Duel Monsters deck, she frantically searched through it, hoping that what she thought had happened, didn't. But, knowing the feeling she had (and that this is my fic!), the worst had come.  
  
"My Skull Knight..." she whispered, a look of despair washing over her face. She had LOST one of her favorite cards! Her brother had given her that very card on her birthday when she was ten, and now she lost it!! Not to mention that the National Tournament was coming up very very soon.  
  
Frowning, she put her deck back and turned around, searching the ground. After walking about a block, she froze. That guy! That rude, aloof, high-strung bastard! She must have accidentally lost it when she fell and now he must have had it!!!  
  
"If only I wasn't so rude...I might have a chance of getting it back!" she thought, angry. She didn't even know his name, so how in the world was she going to find him?  
  
Now gritting her teeth in anger, she turned around abruptly, planning to continue on her way to the game shop when she saw the news stand. She gaped. There was the guy...Seto Kaiba!!  
  
"Aw, man. I just got run over and trash-talked Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corps.? Not to forget that he has my Skull Knight!? How awful and twisted can my day get?!" Maya thought. "Argh!" she growled, and stomped off. "Now that I know who it is, how exactly am I going to get it back? I have no idea where he lives, and I don't think he hangs around Kaiba Land. So...I guess the most reasonable thing is to head over to Kaiba Corp? The shit I have to go through..." Maya thought, sighing.  
  
  
  
"You're kidding!" Merielle exclaimed as she heard her friend, Maya's story. "You're saying that Seto Kaiba bumped into you, and know he has your Dull Night?" she asked. Maya frowned at her slightly ditzy friend, who looked ecstatic at that moment.  
  
"It's Skull Knight, and yeah, this is what happened." Maya answered, as she slipped under her sleeping bag, on Merielle's bedroom floor.  
  
"Wow, that is TOO cool!!!" Merielle exclaimed, hanging over the edge of her bed so that her blonde, curly hair spilled over her shoulders.  
  
"You make it sound like the best case scenario ever!" Maya scoffed, sitting up and watching her best friend take up her brush and comb through her golden locks.  
  
"Well, of course!" she exclaimed excitedly. "You just came in physical, and somewhat intimate, contact with the most handsome, talented, rich guy in the city!" Merielle explained, swooning.  
  
"Big whoop!" Maya retorted, falling onto her pillow, hands behind her head. "I'm just concerned about my Skull Knight. I have to get it back..." Maya said seriously. Merielle's face softened. She really did understand how much that card meant to her, especially after her brother died from tuberculosis.  
  
"That's why I'm gonna head over to Kaiba Corp tomorrow and get my card back!" Maya said decisively. Merielle lit up again.  
  
"Ooh, can I come? Can I come??" she asked, anxious to see Kaiba in person.  
  
"Sure, why not!? It'd be a bit freaky I guess, going alone and being in such a place when I clearly don't belong!" Maya answered.  
  
"Yay!!!" Merielle said, before turning off the lights and falling asleep.  
  
  
Maya looked over at the clock. It was eleven, she'd better get some sleep too, but she couldn't. She was thinking of someone, the one person she was very disgusted to think about...Kaiba.  
  
"How in the world can I think about him? I didn't do any of that blushing or stammering shnit when he bumped into me, and yes, he DID bump into me. It was NOT the other way around...But MY CARD!!! I can't believe I let that happen!!" Maya thought, a small frown on her face growing ever larger.  
  
"I'm too worked up. I'm sure he has my card, and that I'll get it back in due time. Just have to be patient!" she resolved before slowly drifting to sleep, almost lulled by Merielle's unusually subdued snoring.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
First chapter complete! Yatta!!!  
Tell me how you people like it, ok? Flame, compliment, or just talk like a weirdo about this fic. All kinds of reviews are welcome. ^^  
Yeah, I'd better get my ass over to working on my Slam Dunk fic.  
-Leona 


End file.
